Let's Make A Movie
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Kagome es una estudiante de Historia del Arte que vive en París, Inuyasha busca a una nueva protagonista para su pelicula para sustituir a su pesada ex-novia Kikyo. Encontrará a Kagome de pura casualidad y desde ese momento hará lo imposible para que la joven participe en sus peliculas. Inuyasha x Kagome.
1. Capitulo 1: Destino

**Esta historia esta basada en el anime Inuyasha en conjunto con una canción que lleva el nombre del título de la historia.**

**El ambiente esta ambientado en París, la ciudad del amor. Kagome es una estudiante de 19 años, especialista en historia del arte; una cerebrito xD Inuyasha es un actor que hace sus propias peliculas y que tiene 29 hermosas primaveras.  
Ambos se conocen en una tarde que Inuyasha busca a una nueva protagonista para su pelicula para sustituir a su pesada ex-novia Kikyo. Encontrará a Kagome de pura casualidad y desde ese momento hará lo imposible para que la joven participe en sus peliculas.**

**Ojala les guste la historia. Dejen comentarios.**

* * *

_**L****et's ****M****ake a ****M****ovie**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Destino**_

* * *

**Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, no sabía si por culpa de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche por culpa de su vecina pesada o por las dos horas seguidas de clase de matemáticas que había tenido que aguantar.  
De todos modos lo único que quería ahora era llegar a su piso, arrojar el uniforme y la mochila al suelo, meterse en la bañera y relajarse. Lo necesitaba. Además se había comprado un nuevo gel de baño de oferta y quería probarlo.**

**-Kagome, ¿Me escuchas?-Su amiga le zarandeo el hombro-Tierra llamando a Kagome.**

**Y ella volvió a la tierra.**

**-¿Ah? ¿Qué me decías? **

**-No, nada. Déjalo-Su amiga la miro con los ojos entrecerrados pero la dejo ir. Kagome últimamente no estaba mucho en "tierra firme" y ella estaba cansada de interpretar un monologo que parecía no tener fin-¿Nos vemos mañana? Tengo que ir a comprar la comida.**

**-Claro, nos vemos en clase-Se despidieron con un pequeño saludo y Kagome la vio desaparecer calle abajo.  
Sus tripas rugieron y se dirigió a la panadería italiana que estaba junto a su pequeño pisito.**

**Se miro en un pequeño escaparate que estaba a su derecha y comprobó rápidamente que su falda no estuviera descolocada. Era una manía que había tenido desde pequeña.  
Observo su cabello oscuro, bien peinado que caía en largas ondulaciones hasta la región baja de sus caderas. Bien, no se le había enredado ni nada. No era que le importara demasiado como tenía el cabello, simplemente le gustaba ver como danzaba en el aire. Le gustaba mucho su pelo.**

**Su uniforme verde, estilo marinerita, también estaba en su lugar y sin ninguna arruga que tachara su reputación de cerebrito sabelotodo .  
Recordó, sonriente, como su madre la regañaba por llevar la falda demasiado corta y como buena hija que era, le había hecho caso a pesar de que actualmente la falda le llegase tres dedos por encima de la rodilla.**

**Después del exhaustivo repaso de su ropa y su pelo se encamino hacia la panadería. Tardó 15 minutos en llegar.**

**-Buenos días Señorita Kagome-La saludo el encargado de la panadería, el Señor Totosai, un señor mayor de unos 65 años, que conocía desde el primer día que llego a Paris, hace ya 3 años-¿Dos panecillos rellenos y un pedazo de tarta de fresas como siempre?**

**Kagome sonrió. Qué bien la conocía ese hombre. Le observo coger su pedido y meterlo en una pequeña caja de cartón muy bien decorada y ella espero pacientemente observando el interior de la panadería. Había estado allí multitud de veces y conocía todos los tipos de panes que el señor Totosai vendía y cada uno de los papeles de anuncios por horas que estaban pegados en un gran corcho cerca de la entrada.  
Ella los había revisado más de una vez buscando algún trabajo por horas para mejorar la precaria situación en la que tenía su pequeño piso pero solo había encontrado algún trabajo cuidando ancianos o pequeños trabajos de camarera en verano. No había elegido ninguno. **

**-Aquí tienes-Sacó la cartera de su mochila negra y le extendió dos billetes algo arrugados y minutos después salía de la panadería dando un pequeño mordisco a un diminuto panecillo relleno de crema de chocolate. Estuvo tentada de dar un gemido de placer cuando el dulce alimento toco sus papilas gustativas pero se contuvo y trago lentamente, disfrutando del sabor, de la calidez de la crema y del extremecimiento que le nació en la espalda y subió hacia la nuca. Dio un respingo y se lleno la boca de crema de chocolate.**

* * *

**Inuyasha bebió de un trago su martini de melocotón y miro hacia la carretera que se extendía infinita frente al pequeño bar donde se encontraba sentado. Se subió las gafas de sol oscuras, apoyándolas sobre su flequillo y enfocó sus ojos dorados en la jovencita que, ignorante de su escrutinio, comía encantada un bollo. Se encontraba en la acera, a unos metros de donde se encontraba él. **

**En sus labios se formo una sonrisa lobuna.**

**La jovencita no debía de superar los 20 años, dedujo observándola detenidamente. Su largo cabello negro brillaba contra la luz del sol, cayendo en bonitas ondulaciones hasta el final de su falda verde y su flequillo se movía a causa del viento sin perder en ningún momento su forma.  
Era pequeñita, no debía medir más de 1,65 y eso le pareció increíblemente dulce, si se pusiera a su lado estaba seguro de que le llegaría a los hombros como mucho.  
Pero su cuerpo no era el de ninguna niña, sus ojos volaron por su pequeño uniforme; desde los voluminosos pero no saltones pechos, la pequeña cintura, las sensuales caderas y las interminables piernas cubiertas por pequeños calcetines blancos y zapatos reglamentarios marrones.  
Seguramente tenía un culito pequeño y respingón, como a él le gustaban. **

**Sacó de su chaqueta un móvil de ultima generación y enfocando con el zoon saco una foto de la jovencita, infraganti y luego enfocó el bonito rostro de la chica y también saco una foto. Luego vio como ella desaparecía por aquella calle larga y sinuosa.**

**Comprobó las fotos y sonrió al ver el rostro de la joven con pequeñas manchitas de chocolate por las mejillas y parte de aquellos labios rosas y su dedo recorrió la pantalla como queriendo limpiarle los restos del chocolate. Inmediatamente se reprocho de sus actos. ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo? Él no era de los que se prendaban y menos de una niñita. **

**Dio otro largo trago de su martini y cuando el camarero paso por su lado rápidamente le pidió otro martini. Cuando lo vio desaparecer al interior del bar marco un par de números en su teléfono y espero a que la voz hablara. **

**-¿Que coño quieres Inuyasha?-La voz ronca en el otro lado de la linea era pastosa, medio adormilada y todo ello enfureció a Inuyasha quien se echo su largo cabello negro hacia atrás y se aclaro la voz.**

**-No tengo tiempo de tus tonterias, Miroku-Respondió rápidamente-Te voy a enviar unas fotos y quiero que me consigas toda la información que puedas encontrar.**

**-¿Otra vez un problema con los publicistas?-Inuyasha era bien conocido por sus problemas con la publicidad. El carácter arisco, poco amable y los gritos del muchacho no eran las mejores compañías cuando eres alguien que se dedica a hacer películas. Y los reporteros lo sabían. **

**-No, no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Es...sobre una chica.**

**La linea se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes.**

**-¿Una chica? ¿En serio?-Inuyasha alejo el teléfono de su oreja cuando Miroku se puso a reír estrepitosamente-Es tan extraño que no he podido resistirme-Se disculpo cuando volvió a retomar la conversación-¿Como es? ¿Donde la conociste?**

**-No la conozco, la acabo de ver por la calle-Recordó ese momento-Y no deberías preguntar esa clase de cosas. ¿Y si Sango te escucha? No quiero que vuelva a destrozar el set con tu cabeza.**

**-No te preocupes, sabes que Sango es la única para mí-Dijo sincero-Esta bien, mándame las fotos y veré lo que puedo hacer.**

**Inuyasha corto la comunicación y le mando las fotos a su compañero. Conocía a Miroku desde su mas tierna infancia de salidas y noches en bares, era el típico amigo mujeriego que siempre se lleva alguna que otra bofetada "cariñosa" por parte de las damas de la barra.  
Inuyasha suspiraba cuando sucedía eso y se limitaba a beber sus cubatas y martinis esperando que todo acabara y pudiera enterrar la cara en una almohada. Hacia años de aquellas correrías nocturnas. **

**Gracias al todopoderoso que Sango apareció en su vida y enderezo al joven Miroku, a pesar de que aquella relación no parecía que fuera a mejor. Sango era amable pero tenía muy poca paciencia y a pesar de que era obvio que queria al joven, no podía soportar los arranques de perversidad de Miroku.  
Miroku siempre le decía que debía desmelenarse más ya que a pesar de que Inuyasha no necesitaba hacer nada para que las chicas lo rodearan, nunca había durado más de dos semanas con ninguna chica. Exceptuando Kikyo.**

**Inuyasha se terminó el martini y pago sus copas al camarero, comprando una cajetilla de tabaco minutos después y se encamino hacia su estudio. Mientras caminaba hacia allí sentía las miradas de las mujeres que pasaban a su lado pero él las ignoraba todo lo que podía, pero cada vez que pasaba alguna muchacha con cabello negro le venían a la mente imágenes de la jovencita que había visto minutos antes. **

**Al llegar al estudio tiro la chaqueta contra el sillón de cuero de su despacho y saco la camisa blanca por fuera de los pantalones negros y desabotono los tres primeros botones.**

**Su móvil vibro recibiendo un mensaje. Seguramente era de Miroku. Lo abrió mientras se remangaba las mangas de la camisa hasta los antebrazos.**

**Si, era un mensaje de Miroku.**

**"El nombre de la hermosa florecilla de primavera es Kagome Higurashi. 19 años. Estudiante de 3º año de historia del arte."**

**No siguió leyendo más. Tenía información suficiente. Se acaricio el mentón pensativo y sonrió.**

**-Kagome...**

**Quizá fuera el destino.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Inesperada visita

**Esta historia esta basada en el anime Inuyasha en conjunto con una canción que lleva el nombre del título de la historia.**

**El ambiente esta ambientado en París, la ciudad del amor. Kagome es una estudiante de 19 años, especialista en historia del arte; una cerebrito xD Inuyasha es un actor que hace sus propias peliculas y que tiene 29 hermosas primaveras.  
Ambos se conocen en una tarde que Inuyasha busca a una nueva protagonista para su pelicula para sustituir a su pesada ex-novia Kikyo. Encontrará a Kagome de pura casualidad y desde ese momento hará lo imposible para que la joven participe en sus peliculas.**

**Ojala les guste la historia. Dejen comentarios.**

* * *

_**L****et's ****M****ake a ****M****ovie**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Inesperada visita  
**_

* * *

**Kagome se levanto temprano, gracias a su fiel despertador, el cual sonó estridentemente a las 6 y media de la madrugada.**  
**Adios a su sueño en el que el gran artista de fama mundial Hayato le pedía matrimonio durante uno de sus conciertos.**

**El apartamento estaba sumido aun en la oscuridad, la única luz que entraba venía de la cocina, que tenía las ridículas cortinas de mazorcas corridas, dejando entrar la poca luz que iluminaba las calles a las 6 de la madrugada.**

**Observó la distribución con la que su ropa formaba pequeños bultos por el suelo, unos más grandes que otros. Sus pinturas, esparcidas por una pequeña mesa colocada a la izquierda, junto a la puerta blanca del baño.**  
**Dos caballetes estaban colocados junto al pequeño ventanal, para captar vistas improvisadas de la ciudad y poder retratarlas con fidelidad.**  
**Su cama, diminuta y cubierta por varias capas de sabanas y diminutos peluches, ahora posiblemente tirados por el suelo.**  
**El armario empotrado estaba abierto, para que pudiera buscar y coger su ropa con más facilidad.**  
**En la pared había colocado algunos cuadros y estanterias donde guardaba varios tomos de manga (La mayoría shojo romanticón) y algún libro, entre los que destacaban, para su verguenza, algunos libros eroticos.**

**Se vistió de forma mécanica, dejando su pijama por el suelo de la habitación; ya lo recogería cuando estubiese de vuelta.**  
**Cogió su uniforme de encima de un caballete de pintura bastante viejo y mientras se lo ponía se hacía un cappuchino en su diminuta cocina.**  
**Recogió sus carpetas y utensilios para sus clases, metiendo algunas en su mochila y, después de comprobar que no se olvidase nada, se encaminó hacía el viejo edificio donde tomaba sus clases.**

* * *

**Inuyasha la vio subir las escaleras del edificio antiguo, donde posiblemente tendría sus clases. Daba gracias por estar en el interior de su coche y no pudiera ver la mirada que le estaba echando a sus fabulosas piernas.**

**Sí, sin duda podría utilizarla. Aquella jovencita tenía algo, algo que te hacía parar toda acción que estubieras haciendo para voltearte y observarla.**

**Cuando ella desapareció por la puerta, salió de su vehículo y subió detrás de la jovencita.**

* * *

**Kagome se sentó en su lugar mientras sus compañeros pululaban a su alrededor conversando, riendo en voz alta, tomando distintos utensilios para comenzar sus nuevos trabajos o continuar los ya empezados.**

**Ella sonrió, ella había previsto ese hecho y estaba preparada. Sacó su lienzo, ya comenzado. En él se podía ver a un hombre sentado en una silla, bastante antigua, iba vestido con ropas antiguas, provenientes del antiguo japón, aun sin terminar de dibujar.**  
**Sus manos sujetaban un libro y una pipa, que humeante brillaba entre sus largos y masculinos dedos. El rostro aun no estaba completo, era lo que a Kagome le costaba más realizar.**  
**Quería que su obra representará algo, un sentimiento que impactara al que lo observase.**  
**Y aunque había varios chicos en el aula, ninguno cuadraba con lo que ella quería represantar.**

**La profesora, una señora vestida a la antigua con el reconocible batín blanco lleno de manchas de pintura y moño canoso entró en el aula, sacando a Kagome de su ensoñación. O quizá fue la persona que entró justo después de ella.**  
**Kagome tembló, sentada en su silla. Lo había encontrado. El rostro que quería representar en su cuadro.**

* * *

**El desconocído era alto, le sacaría como mínimo casí dos cabezas, su elegante ropa no combinaba con el brillo salvaje de sus ojos dorados.**  
**Quiso hacer un boceto de ellos, enseguida. Quizá si se acercaba más podría hasta rellenar la pupila con los diferentes brillos e incluso darle color.**  
**Su cabello, bien peinado y liso, le caía en corrientes plateadas hasta el final de su espalda. ¿Cabello plateado? ¿Quizá era un nuevo estilo?**  
**A pesar de ello le gustaba, contrastaba con su color de ojos.**  
**Las mangas de su camisa estaban enrrolladas en los potentes biceps, marcados pero que no llegaban a ser llenos. Se había desabrochado los tres primeros botonoes y se podía apreciar el brillo de un par de colgantes negros.**  
**En sus muñecas también tenía varios accesorios.**  
**Por los cuchicheos y grititos de sus otras compañeras aquel individuo había creado gran espectación en el aula.**  
**A Kagome sólamente le llamó la atención por sus dotes para ser retratado, no quería ser como las otras chicas, utilizandolo como si fuera un alimento.**  
**A ella ya le gustaba Hayato, aunque fuera un amor imposible.**

**-Calma, muchachos-Dijo, poniendo orden, la profesora. Las chicas se callaron-Os presentaré, él es Taisho Inuyasha, el director de las famosas peliculas de la franquicia Taisho.**

**-¿Es un nuevo alumno?-Preguntaron por el fondo del aula.**  
**Más cuchicheos. Kagome las ignoró.**

**-No, muchachas. Él ha venido para solicitar una audiencia con una alumna.**

**Y empezaron los murmullos, algunos más altos que otros, todas querían ser las elegidas para irse con ese adonis que había aparecido.**  
**Todas excepto Kagome, que estaba perdida en pasar la mirada de su cuadro inhacabado al nombrado Inuyasha, quien, sonriente, aun no había abierto la boca. Ella quería coger el pincel y retratarlo para poder terminar su obra pero bien sabía que antes de poder hacerlo tenía que pedirle permiso. Por esa razón no había podido hacer un retrato de Hayato para la clase.**  
**Por aquello del derecho de imagen.**  
**"Esto no tiene que ver conmigo" Se dijo y para entretenerse se puso a limpiar y a preparar sus pinceles.**

**Por ello no pudo ver como Inuyasha v****olteaba su dorada mirada hacía ella, reparando en su recogido hecho con un lápiz en su bata llena de manchas y en su mirada chocolatada concentrada en limpiar sus pinceles.**

* * *

**Inuyasha se sentía algo dolido, desde que la profesora había dicho quien era había notado una dejadez en la mirada de la joven a la que buscaba. No le había sido indiferente la mirada que tenía la joven Kagome cuando entró por la puerta, sus ojos le habían estudiado, sus mejillas se habían teñido de un encantador rubor.  
Él sabía que tenía ese efecto en las mujeres, no sólo porque Miroku lo molestase con ese hecho cada maldito minuto pero esperaba que aquella muchacha lo sorprendiera. Y en efecto lo hizo. Paso de él, en sus narices y se puso a hacer una actividad tan tonta como ponerse a limpiar sus pinceles. Y eso lo sorprendió porque él esperaba que ella hiciera precisamente eso.**

**Se aclaró la voz. Quería ver su rostro cuando pronunciase su nombre.**

**-Vengo en busca de una chica en especial-Su voz hizo suspirar a varias de las chicas que estaban en primera fila, siendo ignorada por la de ojos chocolates-Higurashi Kagome**


	3. Capitulo 3: El trato

**Esta historia esta basada en el anime Inuyasha en conjunto con una canción que lleva el nombre del título de la historia.**

**El ambiente esta ambientado en París, la ciudad del amor. Kagome es una estudiante de 19 años, especialista en historia del arte; una cerebrito xD Inuyasha es un actor que hace sus propias peliculas y que tiene 29 hermosas primaveras.  
Ambos se conocen en una tarde que Inuyasha busca a una nueva protagonista para su pelicula para sustituir a su pesada ex-novia Kikyo. Encontrará a Kagome de pura casualidad y desde ese momento hará lo imposible para que la joven participe en sus peliculas.**

**Ojala les guste la historia. Dejen comentarios.**

* * *

**_Lest make a movie _**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El trato**

* * *

Las chicas comenzaron a lanzar miradas de desconcierto hacia la muchacha que limpiaba tranquilamente sus pinceles. Se concentraba tanto en sus manos que no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en el centro de atención.

_  
Inuyasha estaba complacido, no solo por el griterio que se había formado después de haber pronunciado dos simples palabras que formaban el nombre de la jovencita quien era el objeto fijo de su mirada dorada, sino por lo bien que habían salido las cosas.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba sentada la joven de ojos chocolates.  
La observo más de cerca, sonriendo por el contraste de inocencia de Kagome con la frialdad de las modelos que solían pasearse por su estudio.  
Apoyó la mano en el caballete de la joven, observando, sin poder evitarlo, la obra inacabada que estaba realizando. Interesante, pensó al ver el diseño del hombre, los músculos bien dibujados que se veían a traves de la tela abierta de su pecho, los abdominables bien marcados. Sin embargo no había sido muy cuidadosa al dibujar la posición de las piernas y en especial de la zona intima del hombre, más borrosa y solamente pintada por encima.

La chica, Kagome, se volvió hacía él lentamente, como descubriendo en aquel instante que el chico, Inuyasha, se había colocado a su lado, su mano estaba encima de su caballete, rozando la punta de su cuadro con sus largos dedos.  
Sus ojos dorados la miraban directamente, sin verguenza observando sus rasgos, en especial podría jurar que estaba mirando fijamente sus labios.  
Apartó la mirada. Se sonrojó y luego captó el sonido melodioso de sus palabras.

-Kagome

¿Como sabía su nombre? Lentamente volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Yo?

-Eres Kagome Higurashi, ¿No?

-Eh...Sí, lo soy. ¿Como sabes mi...?

-Te he estado buscando

-¿A...mí?-¿Como era posible? Él...la había estado buscando...¿Por qué?

-Sí, tu profesora me ha dado permiso para tener una charla contigo. ¿Por qué no recoges tus cosas y vamos a algún sitio donde podamos hablar?

-¿C-Charlar?

-Si quieres algo más siempre puedes decirlo-Le guiñó un ojo, enserio lo hizo. Kagome se sonrojó hasta la punta de los cabellos.

-!Pervertido!

Inuyasha rió y Kagome bufó molesta. Después de discutir durante bastante rato, Inuyasha consiguió salir del lugar con una molesta Kagome. Al principio la jovencita caminaba malhumorada, pisando fuerte y haciendo ruidos molestos, Inuyasha la observaba cada vez más convencido de que era ella, la persona que él necesitaba.  
Se detubieron en un bar, conocido para kagome pues iba muchas veces allí después de clases o cuando se aburría mucho y su enfado pareció desvanecerse como el hielo en un día de verano.  
Buscaron una mesa alejada de la barra, junto a unas plantas decorativas y se sentaron, frente a frente. Inuyasha ordenó al camarero las bebidas y cruzó los dedos, clavando sus ojos dorados en Kagome.

-¿Por que me miras así?

-Eres interesante. ¿No te puedo mirar?

-Me molesta que me mires así

-¿Así como?

-Analizandome

-Yo no diría que te analizo-Lo estaba haciendo y le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

-Pues yo diría que sí pero aun no se que estamos haciendo aquí y porque me buscabas.

-Es cierto. Veo que vas al grano

-No me gusta estar con personas desconocidas

-¿Soy un desconocido? Ya me he presentado

-Un conocido es alguien que tiene roces con la otra persona

-Eso se puede arreglar-Antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo, sujeto su mano y se la llevo a los labios, besandola en la palma, como en las peliculas antiguas.

Kagome enrojeció, apartando la mano rapidamente.

-¿Pero que haces?-Exclamó ofendida.

-Ahora ya somos conocidos-Sonrió seductoramente y Kagome tembló en su asiento. El camarero les trajo las bebidas y ella se apresuró a tomar un sorbo de su té helado para refrescar su garganta. Inuyasha movió su martini de melocotón pensativo, observándola.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo. Me molesta

-No puedo prometer eso.

-Entonces me iré

-Quedate, me comportaré-Dijo y sonrió al ver que la idea desaparecía de la mente de la joven-Bien, la razón por la que te buscaba es para proponerte un trabajo.

-¿Un trabajo? ¿De que?-Sin duda su rostro confuso era todo un poema, la forma en que su elegante ceja se elevó le hizo suspirar.

-Sí, quiero que trabajes para mí

-¿Eres dueño de una empresa o algo?

-Mas o menos-Su sonrisa era demasiado. Kagome frunció el ceño. Era un prepotente.

-¿Vas a ser serio por un momento?

-Bien, bien...-Busco algo en su chaqueta y le tendió una tarjeta-Soy Inuyasha Tashio, actor y productor de peliculas Tenseiga.

-¿Eres el autor de Fiebre de amor?-Preguntó emocionada e Inuyasha carraspeó incomodó por la emoción de Kagome.

-Si...Pero bueno, ese no es el caso.

-Y tu eres el actor que hizo de Kiriya Takano-Se dió cuenta de la incomodidad del chico y se dió cuenta también de que había llamado la atención a los otros comensales. Se apresuró a sentarse y bajo la cabeza-Perdón, lo siento.

-No importa. Pero es verdad. LLendo al caso, quiero que trabajes para mí como mi nueva actriz.

-¿Actriz? ¿Yo?-Preguntó incredula

-Sí, estamos creando una nueva pelicula y tu das el perfil que quiero-La miro a los ojos y la joven movió nerviosa las piernas debajo de la mesa. Aquella mirada dorada la estaba poniendo nerviosa-Kagome, que me dices. ¿Aceptas?

-Pero..Pero yo no se nada de actuar ni tengo experiencia

-Eso no importa, te podemos enseñar y tienes lo que más queremos que es inocencia y pasión. Eres perfecta para hacer el papel.

Observo como ella apretaba los labios, pensando su propuesta. Inuyasha esperó, sabiendo que necesitaría su tiempo para pensar los detalles, y él mismo sabía que lo que estaba pidiendo era extraño, ni él mismo sabía porque necesitaba que fuera ella quien interpretaría el papel. Cuanto más lo pensaba más entendía que nadie podía interpretar ese papel que no fuera Kagome.  
No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron en silencio, Kagome tomaba tímidos sorbos de su té, sin abrir la boca e Inuyasha la observaba. Hasta que Kagome habló.

-Sí aceptó el trato, ¿tendremos que viajar a algún lugar o algo?

-No lo creo. Rodaríamos aquí y sí la pelicula tiene exito quizá tendríamos que salir a algunas galas pero no sería mucho tiempo.

-¿Y que pasaría con mis clases?

-Irías a ellas, podemos planificar las grabaciones para cuando estes libre.

-¿Que clase de pelicula es?-Preguntó curiosa. Inuyasha era muy creativo con sus peliculas y aunque ninguna era catalogada como una pelicula erotica, eran conocidas por sus intensas tomas en la cama y las escenas amorosas entre los protagonistas.

-Le estamos dando un giro nuevo a las peliculas, es basada en una joven que vive placidamente en su ciudad pero su vida da un giro de 120 grados cuando conoce a un ser de otro mundo y se ven obligados a cambiar sus vidas.

-¿Es una pelicula fantastica? ¿Mitologica?

-Puede ser-Sonrió de nuevo, enigmatico.

-Tengo una condición-Dijo temblorosa, jugando con los dedos.

-¿Cual?-Elevó de nuevo una hermosa ceja oscura-¿Un beso? ¿Una noche acalorada?

-!NO!-Gritó sonrojada, estendiendo las manos hacía delante, apartandose de la mesa. Cogió varias bocanadas de aire, intentando tranquilizarse, pensando como demonios podía encontrarse en aquella situación, con aquella persona irritante y a la vez sensual,y a la vez que le parecía horrible, una pequeña parte de ella, diminuta parte, le gustaba la sensación de la presencia de ese hombre junto a ella, como la miraba con sus hermosos ojos...

-Las virgenes siempre son muy problematicas-Dijo con un deje de humor en su voz. Kagome sintió como toda la atmosfera que se habia formado se disipaba como una nube en un día soleado.

-¿Q-QU-QU-QU-E D-I-C-C-E-S?-Tartamudeó sintiendo como se le subían los colores hasta la punta de la nariz. Inuyasha estallo en carcajadas pero se detubo cuando vio la cara enfadada de la joven.

-Esta bien...Dejando eso a un lado. ¿Cual es la condición de la que hablabas?  
Kagome se quedo callada un momento, jugó con los dedos y dió gracias que no pudiera ver sus pies temblorosos. Tragó fuertemente y lo soltó.

-Quiero que me dejes dibujarte

Hubo un momento de silencio, ambos se miraron fijamente, comiéndose con los ojos. El labio de la joven tembló absorbida por el dorado intenso de los ojos del hermoso especimen que tenía frente a ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo vio sonreir. !Menuda sonrisa!

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Dibujarme?

-Emm..bueno, si...Eso es todo...

-Entonces si que tienes curiosidad...

-¿Curiosidad?

-Por verme desnudo-Le guiñó un ojo. Otra vez.

-!Para nada!

Inuyasha volvió a reír ante la inocencia de la joven. Cruzo las manos, apoyando el mentón sobre ellas y la taladró con su mirada.

-¿Entonces es un trato?

-Su-Supongo...

-Perfecto-Le extendió la mano, ella tardó un par de minutos en entender a que se refería y extender su mano. Se dieron un apretón para cerrar el trato.  
Kagome no sabía cuanto iba a cambiar su vida diaria a raiz de ese trato.


	4. Capitulo 4: El comienzo

**Esta historia esta basada en el anime Inuyasha en conjunto con una canción que lleva el nombre del título de la historia.**

**El ambiente esta ambientado en París, la ciudad del amor. Kagome es una estudiante de 19 años, especialista en historia del arte; una cerebrito xD Inuyasha es un actor que hace sus propias peliculas y que tiene 29 hermosas primaveras.  
Ambos se conocen en una tarde que Inuyasha busca a una nueva protagonista para su pelicula para sustituir a su pesada ex-novia Kikyo. Encontrará a Kagome de pura casualidad y desde ese momento hará lo imposible para que la joven participe en sus peliculas.**

**Ojala les guste la historia. Dejen comentarios.**

* * *

_**L****et's ****M****ake a ****M****ovie**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: El comienzo  
**_

* * *

**Kagome despertó cansada y ojerosa, no había podido dormir demasiado aquella noche y creía saber el porque. No era por sus pesados vecinos que se empeñaban en realizar el acto sexual cuando ella intentaba dormir, ni era por culpa del bebé de los del piso de abajo, que no paraba de llorar por las noches...Era simplemente culpa de Inuyasha. No se podía quitar de la mente su sonrisa, sus increíbles ojos ambarinos que la miraban como si vieran su alma y la ponían más nerviosa que cuando hacía un examen. Aún no se podía creer que hubiera aceptado aquella especie de trato misterioso. ¿Acaso estaba loca? Casi no lo conocía, si no fuera por aquel beso que le dio no tendrían ni contacto pero ella había aceptado con tal de que lo dejara dibujarlo para así completar su cuadro.**

**Dio una vuelta, enredadose en las sabanas y ocasionando que su melena negra le tapase toda la cara. Dio un suspiro, eran poco más de las 7 de la mañana, un sábado y ella no podía cerrar los parpados sin que el rostro del hombre apareciera en su mente, mirándola observándola estirando su mano para agarrarla y llevarla con él. Y ella no estaba segura de poder resistir su mirada. Iría con él.**

**Su móvil, odioso aparato del demonio, empezó a sonar bajo su almohada sacándola de su pequeño mundo de color y de mala gana metió la mano bajo la almohada en busca del aparato. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver el nombre de "Productor loco Inuyasha" y por poco no se le resbala el móvil de sus manos sudorosas. Recordó que se habían dado los teléfonos cuando se despidieron frente al apartamento de Kagome, donde Inuyasha le había vuelto a besar la mano haciendo que ella se pusiera muy roja y él se echara a reír... V-Vale..¿Que hacía? ¿Contestaba? Sería lo más normal puesto que ahora él era algo así como su jefe pero...¿Que le decía? Es más...¿Por que la estaba llamando? Era sábado...¿No era considerado como un día libre? No es que no quisiera trabajar, tenía muchas ganas de saber de que iba la película y que era lo que tendría que hacer...!Ah! Contesta Kagome.**

**-¿D-Diga?-Se maldijo en voz baja. ¿Por que le salía aquella voz chillona justo en aquel momento?**

**-Soy yo-Su voz tenía un timbre de humor que no le gustó nada-¿Aún estas durmiendo?**

**-N-No...¿P-Por?-Se sonrojó notoriamente y se tapo con la sabana rosa hasta la nariz.**

**-Porque estas muy mona con esa camisa-Se escucho su risa y Kagome se sacó la sabana y fue corriendo hacía el ventanal, arrastrando las zapatillas por el suelo y corrió la ventana para salir al ventanal, ni siquiera lo pensó pues cuando lo vio allí, junto a su ventana, en el piso de al lado, jugando con una copa de martini entre sus manos, todo su mundo, en especial sus mejillas pasaron a mejor color.  
En ese momento se dio cuenta de el hecho, de que su ventana estuvo siempre descorrida, pues le gustaba despertarse con la luz del sol; que muy posiblemente la estuvo viendo todo el tiempo.  
Entonces se miro a si misma, vestía una camisa blanca bastante grande, que estaba descolocada y bastante desabrochada haciendo que parte de sus pechos se expusiera a sus ojos libertinos, incluso sus braguitas de rayas estaban expuestas. !Que vergüenza! **

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa...!Que haces ahí!-Gritó cruzándose de brazos, tapando sus pechos. Inuyasha sonrió como un lobo, dejando la copa sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba a su lado. Se acercó a la barandilla del ventanal, apoyándose en los codos, mirándola intensamente.**

* * *

**Inuyasha se bendijo por su buena suerte, después de su encuentro con Kagome y de haberla dejado en la puerta de su piso supo que aquello iba a ser muy divertido. Con un par de llamadas consiguió aquel pequeño pisito que coincidía en todo con el de Kagome. Se mudó esa misma noche, después de haber llevado un par de ropas y de llenar la nevera con sus dulces y pinchitos favoritos.  
Después de aquello se dedicó a observarla, sonriendo por la vulnerabilidad que veía en ella, todo en ella era inocente. ¿Quien dejaba el ventanal corrido de aquella manera? Cualquiera podía verla pintar, ordenar sus pinturas, hacer sus cappuchinos en la diminuta cocina y lo más importante...¿Por que toda su ropa era tan inocente y a la vez provocativa? **

**Cuando se recostó en su pequeña cama, rodeada de peluches y sabanas, llevando aquella camisa blanca que vislumbraba toda su anatomía al detalle, le pareció que era la clara imagen del deseo. Un deseo que tiraba de él como si fuera una ola. Podía ver la redondez exquisita de sus pechos desprovistos de sujetador, su pequeña cintura y el arco que hacía su ombligo. Se dio cuenta entonces que llevaba un pequeño diamante junto a él y eso le pareció muy sensual. No cuadraba con la imagen inocente de Kagome. Le gustó y mucho.  
Sonrió cuando ella se quedo dormida y al voltearse le ofreció una deliciosa vista de su trasero, cubierto por unas braguitas a rayas que le afirmaron la inocencia de la joven.  
**

**Y ahora la tenía allí, sonrojada hasta las orejas, tapando con sus pequeñas manos aquellos pechos de encanto, con la melena descolocada y desordenada como si hubiera tenido una noche loca bajo las sabanas, aunque él mismo sabía que no había sido así.  
Se había despertado con ganas de molestar y a la vez con ganas de volver a verla y disfrutar de su compañía. Se sentía raro, él no era así, no se encaprichaba con ninguna mujer más de una noche, no le gustaba despertarse con la misma mujer en la cama dos días seguidos. Desde lo de Kikyo, Inuyasha buscaba a varias mujeres pero nunca se quedaba con ellas más de una noche.  
Pero con Kagome era distinto. La buscaba, quería verla, olerla...Quizá sería por el hecho de que ella lo ignoraba, no lo miraba como si fuera un trozo de carne con patas, la manera en que le había pedido que modelara para su cuadro, no por el hecho de ser él si no por que para ella era hermoso. Aunque ella no lo había dicho. **

**-Kagome-La llamó, ella asomó la cabeza por encima de la barandilla. Era simplemente adorable.**

**-¿Que?**

**-Vístete, vamos a hacer el retrato. ¿No era lo que querías?-Ella pareció pensarlo un momento. Se levantó, tapándose aun con los brazos. **

**-Vale, ven dentro de 20 minutos-Después de eso se metió en la habitación, esta vez cerrando el ventanal y corriendo las cortinas. Inuyasha suspiro y fue a ponerse una camisa.**

* * *

**El tiembre sonó 22 minutos después. Kagome se apresuró a abrir mientras se hacía un moño con un pincel. Vestía una camiseta verde clara que tenía forma de pico haciendo que sus senos se mostrasen un poco, una minifalda roja de tablas y unos calcetines altos hasta los muslos.  
Torció una elegante ceja cuando tras la puerta apareció Inuyasha quien la miro como si hubiera encontrado un regalo de navidad en pleno verano.**

**-Hola-Dijo él sonriente, sus ojos volando por su cuerpo. Kagome le dejo pasar y se disculpo por el desorden que reinaba en ese momento en su cuarto. Había rehecho la cama y sacado su cuadro que esperaba ya colocado en su caballete con todas las pinturas ya listas para ser usadas. **

**-Bienvenido...Puedes ponerte donde quieras...-Caminó hacia el centro de la estancia-Emm...¿Quieres beber algo antes?**

**-Esta bien así Kagome. No te preocupes-Dijo amable mientras cogía una de las sillas de Kagome y se sentaba junto al caballete-Cuando quieras empezar**

**-Esta bien-Dijo ella entrando con una taza de té en las manos, la dejo a un lado y se sentó frente al caballete. En verdad se sentía nerviosa, muy nerviosa pero consiguió coger los pinceles sin que le temblaran las manos. En cuanto lo hizo y empezó a dibujar se olvidó completamente del mundo y solo existía el cuadro y el hermoso ser que estaba retratando. Inuyasha no se movió, permaneció quieto como una estatua y permaneció mirándola casi sin pestañear. La habitación estaba completamente en silencio, solo se escuchaban los pinceles y la respiración acelerada de Kagome cuando levantaba los ojos y se encontraba con la mirada dorada de Inuyasha.**

**No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, en completo silencio, sin decirse nada, solo con pequeñas miradas entre ellos. Al caer la tarde Kagome dejo el pincel y suspiro, estirándose para aliviar el dolor de sus miembros. Miro su obra, terminada. Estaba orgullosa de ella, había quedado tal y como ella quería que quedase. El rostro del hombre era el de Inuyasha, con una pequeña diferencia en que el cabello del hombre era negro como el ébano, lacio como el ala de un cuervo y con un pequeño recogido en uno de sus lados con una cinta roja. Sus ojos la observaban como si fueran los de Inuyasha, brillantes y masculinos. El mentón fuerte estaba recogido por la mano donde se apoyaba y los labios se fruncían sin llegar a formar una sonrisa. **

**-Ya esta listo-Anunció e Inuyasha pudo por fin moverse. Se levanto con dos pequeños pasos, acercándose a Kagome para ver el cuadro. Ella no se movió mientras él observaba la obra, sorprendido por el fino trazo de Kagome y como lo había retratado...casi parecía que se estaba viendo a si mismo en un espejo. Se sorprendió cuando se encontró sujetando a Kagome suavemente, levantándola de la pequeña silla donde ella seguía sentada y acercándola a su cuerpo.**

**Kagome se tensó por el fortuito contacto sin embargo no se alejo inmediatamente, por alguna extraña razón le gusto la sensación de ser rodeada de aquella manera, como si la protegiese...algo que no había sentido desde que su madre murió.  
Inuyasha la sintió temblar cuando la abrazó y pensó que no le había gustado el fugaz gesto que había comenzado pero Kagome le correspondió rodeándolo con brazos temblorosos. Inuyasha se quedo frío cuando ella dio un sollozo. ¿Que ocurría? ¿Acaso ella lloraba por su causa?**

**-Kagome...**

**-No...no te muevas...**

**-No lo haré-La rodeo hasta que su barbilla rozó su melena azabache. Olía deliciosamente...como a flores frescas o algo similar.**

**-Gracias...**

**Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que ella paro de temblar y de sollozar. Inuyasha le levantó la barbilla, secando un reguero de lagrimas secas que caían por las mejillas de la joven con sus dedos. Se miraron un momento, Kagome le acarició los nudillos de las manos masculinas de Inuyasha y este se movió rápidamente. Casi sin pensarlo. Había deseado hacerlo desde el instante en que entro por su puerta.**

**Cubrió sus labios con los suyos, rápidamente, sin pensar. Kagome se quedo quieta por el fortuito beso. Inuyasha la instó a besarlo, moviendo los labios sobre los dulces de la joven. Al final la joven correspondió al beso del peliplateado, sumergiéndose en un mundo que ella nunca había visto. El mundo del deseo.**


	5. Capitulo 5: La borrachera de Inu

**Esta historia esta basada en el anime Inuyasha en conjunto con una canción que lleva el nombre del título de la historia.**

**El ambiente esta ambientado en París, la ciudad del amor. Kagome es una estudiante de 19 años, especialista en historia del arte; una cerebrito xD Inuyasha es un actor que hace sus propias peliculas y que tiene 29 hermosas primaveras.  
Ambos se conocen en una tarde que Inuyasha busca a una nueva protagonista para su pelicula para sustituir a su pesada ex-novia Kikyo. Encontrará a Kagome de pura casualidad y desde ese momento hará lo imposible para que la joven participe en sus peliculas.**

**Ojala les guste la historia. Dejen comentarios.**

* * *

_**L****et's ****M****ake a ****M****ovie**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: La borrachera de Inu  
**_

* * *

**Luego del acalorado beso que tuvieron en el pequeño salón de su pisito, Kagome se sintió como si un ciclón la hubiera arrastrado a un agujero del que no podía salir. Aquella noche y las siguientes que fueron viniendo, Kagome no pudo pegar ojo y eso se resintió en sus clases, en las que pasaba el rato viendo por la ventana sin saber que color elegir o que debería pintar en su lienzo que permanecía completamente blanco.**

**Días antes había presentado su lienzo con el retrato de Inuyasha ante la clase, haciendo que todas las chicas murieran de celos al ver el rostro del misterioso desconocido que había aparecido en el aula días antes y que estaba bien representado en el cuadro de Kagome. Y como estaba representado.  
La profesora le dio una de las notas más altas y después de que Kagome le suplicara un millar de veces que le dejase llevar su cuadro a su casa en vez de dejarlo en la sala de exposiciones, la profesora aceptó de mala gana y la jovencita pudo llevar su cuadro a su pisito; donde lo había colgado al lado del armario, esperando que no se vislumbrase mucho desde el ventanal para que cierto personaje pervertido no se diese cuenta de que lo había colgado allí. **

**Lo cierto era que en verdad se había besado con Inuyasha, su primer beso...con aquel desconocido que ponía su mundo patas arriba. Sus labios se habían sentido suaves, gruesos y masculinos, aunque Kagome no sabía si aquello habían sido imaginaciones suyas de inocentona o si en verdad los besos eran así...Se le habían calentado todos los músculos, como si su cuerpo se contorsionase y se volviese de gelatina...Hubiera perdido el equilibrio si Inuyasha no la hubiera sujetado con aquellas potentes manos suyas...  
Inuyasha debía saber como hacer para volverla loca con solo sus labios pues solo con besarla había sentido todo tipo de cosas...cosas que no sabía que significaban...¿Le gustaba Inuyasha? ¿Era su..."Principe azul"? Ella nunca había sentido algo así...ni siquiera con su amigo de la infancia Hoyou...Pero con aquel hombre era todo diferente...tan intenso y a la vez emocionante...**

**Pero cuando Inuyasha fue más allá y la echo en la cama, intentando tocar su cuerpo, Kagome se puso tensa y lo golpeo, apartándolo de ella y entonces Inuyasha ya no había vuelto a intentar besarla. Su rostro no cambio pero después de aquello él se marcho con una corta despedida y se había encerrado en su piso. Kagome no lo había vuelto a llamar o a buscar con la mirada cuando se levantaba o pintaba en el salón.**

**Ella siguió con su vida normal, iba a clase, compraba unos bollos donde Totosai, pintaba a ratos, tomaba el té mientras veía algún culebrón en la tele, leía algún manga mientras esperaba a que se hiciera de noche y salía de vez en cuando con su amiga Nanami por las noches para ver alguna pelicula en el cine o para simplemente hablar mientras caminaban por los paseos cerca del puerto.  
Kagome no le había contado nada del trato que había hecho con Inuyasha a Nanami, simplemente le dijo que había conocido a un chico extraño pero pervertido que había decidido retratar para uno de sus trabajos. Nanami se mostró comprensiva y le aconsejo que lo conociese mejor, que quizá no fuera tal y como ella creía que era. Sonriendo le dijo que ella también había pensado mal de su ahora novio Tomoe, pero que después de haberlo conocido mejor había cambiado totalmente su visión sobre él. **

**-Ya verás como es una buena persona-Dijo Nanami sonriendole mientras bebían unos refrescos de cereza.**

**-Si...-Si solamente supiera lo que había pasado entre ellos no lo vería tan positivo. **

* * *

**Kagome se abrazó a su peluche de perrito blanco y intentó cerrar los ojos para poder al fin, dormir algo.**

* * *

**Inuyasha se encontraba en un bar junto con Miroku. El pelinegro había notado a su compañero bastante enfadado cuando había contestado su llamada aquella misma tarde. Aunque era bastante normal que Inuyasha contestase de mala gana cuando lo llamaban, esta vez lo había encontrado más enfadado de lo normal, también pudiera ser porque su conducción no había sido la más adecuada. Lo que sí tenía claro es que no había sido por su causa. Seguramente tenía que ver con la jovencita que le había comentado que había decidido contratar para la nueva película.**

**-Inuyasha, ¿no crees que ya has bebido bastante?-Pregunto al verlo dejar en la barra su séptimo martini de melocotón, completamente vacío. El peliplateado recostó la cabeza con pesadez en la barra y dio un largo y pesado suspiro. Sus ojos dorados calibraron a Miroku, aunque parecía que no lo estaba mirando realmente, si no perdido en algo más allá de él.  
**

**-No me molestes Miroku...-Pidió al camarero otro martini con un gesto de su mano y en cuanto su bebida fue colocada frente a sus ojos le dio un trago experimental para luego fijar la mirada en la sala de baile donde varios cuerpos se movían sensualmente con la música.  
Divisó a una morena que bailaba con un cubano de metro ochenta en una de las esquinas de la pista de baile y no pudo evitar pensar en Kagome, con su pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo, meneando las caderas al ritmo de la música, con su larga melena negra bailando en el aire mientras ella estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás mientras él le besaba aquel cuello de marfil que ella poseía y quizá podría bajar el rostro para poder volver a besarla.**

**Golpeo el lugar donde se encontraba con frustración tomando todo su martini de un solo sorbo y se limpió los labios con el dorso de su camisa azul para levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la salida del local, Miroku pagó las bebidas rápidamente, sin esperar la vuelta por parte del camarero y persiguió a su amigo hasta su coche, un porche negro que esperaba bien aparcado en la parte trasera del local.**

**-Inuyasha no puedes conducir en tu estado-Dijo al ver que el peliplateado iba caminado de forma bastante cómica y con peligro de que se pudiera caer por no poner bien los pies donde los tenía que poner. Logró sujetarlo por los brazos antes de que se empotrara contra su pobre coche. Inuyasha dio un gemido molesto por las acciones de su amigo y se dejo caer, cansado de todo.  
**

**-Kagome...**

* * *

**Llamaron a su timbre. Kagome se rasco un ojo, somnolienta y con un cabreo de cuatro pares de narices ya que por una noche había podido conciliar un poco el sueño. El timbre insistió en su odioso llamado y Kagome se levantó pesadamente arrastrando los pies en sus calcetines, aunque solamente uno de sus pies estaba cubierto por uno de sus calcetines rosas, el otro debía estar perdido entre las sabanas.**

**Su rostro fue épico cuando vio a un chico con cara de cansancio cargando con un medio dormido Inuyasha frente a su puerta. !Que eran las cinco de la madrugada! !Que pintaban esos dos frente a su puerta!  
El chico se disculpó con la mirada. Sus ojos azules parecían culpables y su pelo negro estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta que a esas horas estaba medio deshecha. Kagome no lo conocía, ¿Como había dado con ella?**

**-Emm..¿Quien eres?-Preguntó sintiéndose un poco tonta al estar vistiendo una camisa azulada con lunares que en esos momentos estaba descolocada y le caía más por uno de sus hombros desnudos y que se arrugaba junto a las caderas. Se sintió tonta por llevar uno de sus ligeros rosas en esa precaria y ridícula situación y acompañando al estúpido conjuntito estaba el ridículo calcetín y su melena enredada como un nido de pájaros. Seguramente tendía los ojos pegajosos y medio dormidos y rezaba silenciosamente porque no tuviera ninguna saliva seca por las mejillas o cerca de la boca.**

**-Soy Miroku, compañero de Inuyasha-Dijo escuetamente el chico-Disculpa que te moleste a estas horas pero es que este no paraba de decir tu nombre y otra sarta de cosas que es mejor no comentar en este momento y ya ves...-Dijo señalando la inevitable condición nada sana que presentaba su amigo. Kagome arrugó la nariz al sentir el pesado olor a alcohol que despedía el oji dorado.**

**-¿Y que le quieres que haga?-Pregunto alzando un poco las cejas.**

**-Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de él y no es bueno dejarlo solo cuando hace estas cosas...¿Podrías echarle un ojo hasta mañana para que no haga nada demasiado estúpido?  
**

**-¿Yo?-El color regresó a su cara y dio un paso hacia atrás, queriéndose cubrir con la misma puerta para que no viera como se sonrojaba-¿Pero como voy a cuidar de ese pervertido alcoholizado? **

**-Solo déjalo dormir en tu casa hasta que se le pase la borrachera, por favor Kagome-Dijo suplicándole con la mirada de perrito más ridícula que Kagome había visto en su vida. Al observarlo bien pudo ver que no estaba en mejor condición que Inuyasha y algo se conmovió en su interior. Solo era una noche...luego le cobraría con crecer aquel favor.**

**-Esta bien, pero tendrás que invitarme a una cena de gala-Dijo tirándose un farol. Se apartó de la puerta para que pudiera pasar.**

**-Muchísimas gracias-Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro y arrastro el cuerpo de Inuyasha hasta la cama desecha de Kagome, la joven lo siguió y estuvo a punto de decirle que como pensaba dejarlo en su cama pero calló en la cuenta de que no tenía otra cosa donde pudiera dormir el chico y su diminuto sofá no parecía ser la mejor opción. Miroku se estiro su camiseta con un gesto de cansancio y se volteo hacia Kagome quien dio un respingo cuando la cogió de las manos-Gracias por su amabilidad bello ángel si me dejase agradecerle toda su amabilidad...-Dijo con la intención de besarla pero un proyectil con forma de perro de peluche le golpeó y Miroku se apartó de ella a la vez que ambos veían a un Inuyasha medio consciente que los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados desde su posición sobre la cama.**

**-Miroku...bast-tardo...hip...eres un pervertido...hip...ya veras...cuando San-go se entere...hip..-Dijo entre hipos producidos por el alcohol y luego volvió a recostarse entre los peluches de Kagome y quedo en silencio.**

**Miroku se rasco la cabeza avergonzado y algo temeroso al haber mencionado a Sango y un sudor frío le corrió por la espalda. Miro a la joven y se disculpó, diciendo que cuando Inuyasha se despertase que le dijera que le llamase, que tenían trabajo por hacer. Con esa escueta conversación se marchó, dejando a Kagome con aquel marrón llamado Inuyasha.  
Ella cerro la puerta después de despedirse del chico y volvió junto a su cama, donde Inuyasha se había hecho una bola y que sin su permiso se había quitado casi toda su ropa exceptuando el boxer negro que transparentaba sus inocentes sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Kagome bufó molesta y sonrojada por la visión de aquel cuerpo de pecado en su cama y se arrastro para recoger la ropa que se había quitado. ¿No podía despertarlo para decirle que se volviera a vestir? Sería algo un poco cruel ¿No?...Mejor lavarla, su olor a alcohol le estaba provocando mareos.**

**Las dejó en la lavadora con un programa intenso y regreso a su tortura...¿Que hacía ahora? ¿Donde se suponía que iba a dormir? Pues no pensaba compartir la cama, que de por sí era pequeña, con Inuyasha, de eso seguro. Pero...ella estaba cansada y necesitaba urgentemente poder dormir al menos unas horas si no quería que en vez de contratarla como actriz, la escogieran como zombi de un nuevo musical gótico.  
Sí lo apartaba podría poner una barrera entre ellos, no sería tan malo...con Hoyou había dormido varias veces en la misma cama cuando iban de vacaciones con la familia y no había pasado nada.**

**Cruzando los dedos frente a su pequeño plan apartó a Inuyasha hacía el lado izquierdo de la cama, intentando no tocar en ningún momento su cuerpo desnudo o su piel cálida y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se metió ella, escurriéndose entre las sabanas en el mismo borde de la cama y confió en que su plan diese resultado. Si Inuyasha intentaba algo siempre podía golpearlo con la espátula de la pintura o con mismísimo caballete que estaba parcialmente cerca.  
**

**Cerró los ojos.**

* * *

**Inuyasha bostezó encontrándose en un situación un tanto extraña y que no recordaba haber realizado. Le dolía un huevo la cabeza, como si miles de avispas estuvieran volando en su cerebro y sentía un extraño sabor en la boca que le hizo sentir arcadas.  
Su mano se movió para rascarse el cuero cabelludo como todas las mañanas pero se vio imposibilitada ya que se encontraba debajo de un cuerpo cálido y suave. Entonces se dio cuenta que había algo o más bien alguien sobre él que se encontraba completamente dormido o más bien dormida. ¿Que hacía Kagome, la razón de sus pesadillas y deseos carnales, sobre él? ¿Por que se encontraba desnudo? **

**Por mucho que busco en su atormentada y dolorida mente no llegó a ninguna conclusión clara sobre porque se encontraba en la cama de Kagome, casi desnudo y con ella encima de él. Y con aquellas piernas de infarto enredadas en las suyas, con su pequeño cuerpo sobre el suyo, sintiendo cada pequeño recoveco y lugar de su cuerpo y con su rostro descansando en el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo su leve respiración tan cerca de la boca...**

**-Mierda...-Susurró muy bajito para no despertarla, estaba seguro al 100% que si ella se despertase lo mataría entre terribles sufrimientos y lo que menos quería era aquello. Su mano intentó salir de la cárcel de piel suave que era Kagome y sin querer rozó un pequeño pero delicioso pecho de la joven ocasionando que ella diera un gemido medio dormida y lo apretase contra ella, como quien abraza a su peluche favorito-Mierda...**

**Lo había sentido, había sentido con toda claridad la suavidad de aquel pecho dulce y suave tras la delicada prenda que cubría su cuerpo, incluso el pezón se había endurecido con el pequeño movimiento. Inuyasha quiso gemir por aquella suerte pero recordó que no era momento de pararse a disfrutar de aquella anatomía femenina que sin duda deseaba pero que no era lo correcto. Y menos en aquel momento.**

**Con delicadeza la apartó de su cuerpo, recostándola en la pequeña cama y logrando apartarla de su caluroso cuerpo que sin duda había respondido al abrazo de la joven y que no podía estar más avergonzado. **

**-¿No podías estarte quieto verdad?-Se dijo a si mismo observando lo que su "amiguito" había causado en su boxer. Salió de la cama, observando un momento a la joven que dormía plácidamente sin notar el debate interno que corría por las venas de Inuyasha. Era deliciosa, sin duda. Pura inocencia cubierta de la piel del pecado. Eso era Kagome. Un delicioso ángel vestido de inocencia.**

**No pudo evitar acercarse y besarla dulcemente en aquellos labios medio abiertos que ella le ofrecía. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan dulces como el mejor vino tinto de toda Italia. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así hasta que con dificultad se apartó y decidió que lo mejor era tomar una ducha bien fría si no quería acabar tomándola en esa misma habitación.**


End file.
